vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Ali/Befunde
Befunde *Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher dermaßen viele – und dabei teilweise/häufig/oft/meist/... vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommene – Kapitel, dass deren Einzelauflistung wenig sinnvoll erscheint. Daher werden nachfolgend jene Kapitel bzw. Unterkapitel aufgeführt, in denen bisher (Stand: XX. Mai 2014) keine ungekennzeichneten Übernahmen festgestellt werden konnten: :* . . . . . . . . . . . :* . . . . . . . . . . . :* . . . . . . . . . . . *Die aufgezeigten Übereinstimmungen betreffen auch viele Zahlenanagaben in der Ergebnispräsentation, was zu Widersprüchen führt. Weiteres dazu siehe im Abschnitt Andere Beobachtungen. Die Quelle *Die untersuchte Arbeit Ali (2010) ist in weiten Strecken identisch zu Mansour (2008), einer ebenfalls an der Charité eingereichten Dissertation, die zudem ebenfalls von Prof. Dr. Michael Lein betreut wurde. *Ergebnisse der Quelle Mansour (2008) sind zudem in folgender Schrift aus dem Jahr 2006 mit M. Lein als Erstautor und R. Mansour als Co-Autor veröffentlicht: Lein M, Stibane I, Mansour R, Hege C, Roigas J, Wille A, Jung K, Kristiansen G, Schnorr D, Loening SA, Deger S: Complications, urinary continence, and oncologic outcome of 1000 laparoscopic transperitoneal radical prostatectomies-experience at the Charité Hospital Berlin, Campus Mitte; Eur Urol. 2006 Dec;50(6):1278-82; discussion 1283-4; editorial and rebuttal from authors 1160-2. Epub 2006 Jul 5. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/16846677. *Beide o.g. Schriften sind in der Arbeit Ali (2010) nicht genannt. Andere Beobachtungen *Trotz der über weite Strecken zu beobachtenden Deckungsgleichheit mit der Arbeit Mansour (2008) gibt es unterschiedliche Angaben zu Patientenzahlen und Zeiträumen: **In der Arbeit Mansour (2008) werden laut Angaben 1000 LRP („laparoskopisch radikale Prostatektomien“) aus dem Zeitraum Mai 1999 bis Oktober 2004 untersucht. In der Arbeit Ali (2010) hingegen werden laut Angaben nur 700 LRP aus dem längeren Zeitraum Mai 1999 und Mai 2005 untersucht. Die trotz des längeren Zeitraums geringere Patientenanzahl mag sich dadurch erklären, dass in der Arbeit Ali (2010) nach mehrfachen Angaben (vgl. auch die Titel beider Dissertationen) nur Behandlungen ohne Nerverhalt Berücksichtigung finden sollen. → Details. *Trotz dieser unterschiedlichen Voraussetzungen decken sich außer den Formulierungen viele Details und Zahlenangaben, was vielfach zu Widersprüchen führt. Auch abweichende Zahlenangaben erzeugen Widersprüche. Es lässt sich schlussfolgern, dass das Zahlenwerk bei Ali (2010) vielfach fehlerhaft und somit in seiner Gesamtheit als unzuverlässig einzustufen ist. → Details. :Es ist schwer vorstellbar, dass einem Betreuer und Gutachter beider Arbeiten, der sich sicher für einen Vergleich der Ergebnisse interessierte, die merkwürdige Gleichheit vieler Untersuchungsergebnisse und zahlreiche andere Unstimmigkeiten nicht aufgefallen wären. * Das Literaturverzeichnis der untersuchten Arbeit und das Literaturverzeichnis der Quelle weisen dieselben 283 Einträge auf; auch formal ist das Literaturverzeichnis bei Ali (2010) – abgesehen von Unterschieden wie Schriftart und Zeilenabstand – in vielen Merkmalen nahezu identisch (übereinstimmende Nummerierung, Notierung, Zeichensetzung). Darüber hinaus gibt es dort einige typografische und andere Auffälligkeiten, die auf das Kopieren der Vorlage hindeuten. → Details. * Der letzte Satz der Zusammenfassung lautet: "Die Ergebnisse meiner Arbeit mit einem überdurchschnittlich langem Beobachtungszeitraum bis zu 73 Monaten beweisen die an der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Mitte durchgeführte Methode der LRP als ein zuverlässiges Verfahren zur kurativen Therapie des Prostatakarzinoms." Es ist also nicht auszuschließen, dass die "Ergebnisse" dieser Arbeit Auswirkungen auf die Wahl der Behandlungsmethode beim Prostatakarzinom an der Charité haben. * Auf der Seite 78 der Dissertation findet sich folgende Erklärung an Eides Statt (datiert: Berlin, den 21.01.2010): „Ich, Li., erkläre, dass ich die vorgelegte Dissertationsschrift mit dem Thema -Onkologische Langzeitergebnisse, Inkontinenz und Spätkomplikationen nach transperitonealer laparoskopischer radikaler Prostatektomie ohne Nerverhalt, Follow up von 700 Patienten,operiert 1999-2005 an der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Mitte – selbst verfasst und keine anderen als die angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel benutzt, ohne die (unzulässige) Hilfe Dritter verfasst und auch in Teilen keine Kopien anderer Arbeiten dargestellt habe.“ Statistik Illustration Kategorie:Ali Kategorie:Befunde